Thank You
by Broken Bracelet
Summary: Thanks for everything. Shameless fluffy song-fic, based on "Thank You" by Dido.


**A/N: Hola. :) Well, this is a one-shot, and um... yeah. June 21st is sooo long away... I can't wait for the eleventh book. Like, at all. Doesn't really matter when this takes place. Just go with me... okay:) Um... this may not make sense, so if it doesn't, keep in mind I wrote this at three AM, all right...? And this is my first fic, like, ever.**

**By the way... reviews make me happy. ;)**

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

It was four in the morning, and I'd woken up early; for whatever reason, I didn't know. I couldn't sleep, really. My tea had gone cold a half hour ago, and the rain was beating on my window as hard as it could. I had the eerie feeling that I was all alone in the world.

Actually, it'd really gotten to me that I was alone because I'd hadn't heard from either Morelli _or _Ranger in a few weeks and it was really kind of depressing. I was okay; I had my girls – Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou had gotten me through everything I'd needed – but I still missed the two of them.

Joe and I had ended in an argument, about something stupid that wasn't important, and I'd told him to get out of my apartment _and _my life and not to call me. I was kind of offended that he'd actually listened to me.

And Ranger... well, no one knew where the hell Ranger was, but really, how was that _any _different than usual?

I figured since I hadn't seen any lightening, I should go shower and be early to work for once, and as I passed the hallway to my bathroom, a picture hanging on the wall caught my eye.

It was me and Joe, in happier times. I wasn't sure where we were or when the picture had been taken, but I knew that I had icing on my nose – he'd put it there – and that the two of us were laughing. I think he was laughing at me more than at the situation, but... whatever.

The picture made me smile instead of feel nostalgic, and I stepped into the bathroom, looking at the mirror. For God's sake, I said. Why don't you call one of them?

That was actually a good suggestion. I gave myself a mental pat on the back and started up the water, knowing that when I got out of the shower, I was calling Morelli. Before I convinced myself _not _to.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there_

_They'll all imply I might not last the day_

_And then you call me and_

_It's not so bad_

_It's not so bad and_

I sat with the phone in hand, debating whether or not to call.

I had a killer headache from drinking too much last night, and the stack of bills on my table just kept growing and growing. I glanced at them. They were evil. I stuffed them in my salad bowl, hoping that they'd just disappear.

Somehow, I'd wound up late for work. I didn't know how it was. Maybe I'd fallen asleep on the couch after I'd showered. Yeah, that's more like it.

All the sudden, as I was debating whether or not to put the salad bowl in the oven (the further away from me, the better), and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who would call at eight in the morning. Other than me, of course, as I'd just been about to do the same thing.

A beat of silence went by, and I said hello again, and I could feel the guy on the other end smile. "Cupcake?"

Hee-hee. Be still, my fast-beating heart. "Hi," I said. "I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Oh, well. When you said not to call you, I took it to heart. Is that wrong?"

"No, I guess not," I said. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He laughed a little. "I've missed you."

I nodded. "I missed you too."

The whole phone call had me wanting to rush over to his house and smile. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't. Too scared, I guess. Instead, we made plans for lunch. Well, I do express emotions through food, so...

"Thank you," I whispered, before he hung up. "You always make me feel better."

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door, I'm home at last and_

_I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

I walked through the door to my apartment, feeling as if lunch had been the best meal ever. So I didn't have any FTAs and so I had no money and so I would probably be evicted soon. It didn't matter. Joe had made my day much better just by calling.

I threw my keys on the table, shrugging my rain-soaked coat off and let it drip into puddles on the floor. I was so soaked, so cold...

Yet I was in such a good mood. I was on air, and I wanted to sing songs from musicals like _The Sound of Music_. I wanted to dance on a hill. I twirled into my foyer, arrived in a flourish, and...

Someone was in my apartment. Oh, my God, somebody was in my apartment.

"Hello?" I asked nervously, no longer feeling so high on happiness. "Who's here?"

Joe stepped out of my bathroom, holding a towel out to me. "Guess who?"

Eek. Seeing Morelli in your apartment was enough to make me melt. "Why're you here?" I asked, figuring I didn't want to ruin this by not asking questions. Hell, I wanted to know why he'd just walked out of my life and then all the sudden chose today to come back.

He shrugged and wrapped me in a towel, then in his arms. "I figured you'd had a bad day," he said. "I mean, other than seeing me, right?"

He was kidding, but it actually wasn't a joke. He gave me a kiss and held me tighter, whispering in my ear. "You know what today is?"

I didn't.

"Remember that day in Tasty Pastry?"

Oh, _that _day. "It's a weird, twisted kind of anniversary," I said, laughing. Then, realizing I'd probably soaked him, I asked, "Don't you mind that I'm getting you wet?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

Okey-dokey. I didn't really want to let go, so if he didn't mind, I didn't mind. "So you realized what today was and decided to call me?"

"No, I missed you like hell. But the fact that today is, well, what it is doesn't really hurt any, you know?"

Actually, today wasn't really a fond memory of mine. He'd left and hadn't called, and it had kinda hurt me a little bit, but still. It was sweet of him to make the gesture.

I took my wet shoes off and started to smile. "Thank you," I said, "for everything. Every single day with you is the best day of my life."

"No, cupcake," he said, giving me a huge grin, "thank _you_."


End file.
